The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for self-defense training and, more specifically, to apparatus and methods for self-defense training adapted to provide an effective way of training for real-life fighting situations.
Traditionally, training equipment for fighting, such as the various kinds of punching bags, allow a person to practice punching, kicking, and other such moves against a weighted object. A heavy bag, for example, can provide enough size and weight to practice various methods at maximum speed and power. A heavy bag is simply a large bag that is either a weighted bag that hangs, or a lighter bag on a weighted, free-standing base. Such bags can be used for punching or kicking, and may be held by a second person for more resistance during practice. These bags, however, do not allow for effective practice of ground-fighting techniques because they have no handles available. Such techniques require a person to grab and opponent, and they cannot be practiced on a heavy bag.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method that enables a person to practice precision striking and ground-and-pound techniques with existing equipment, and that adequately simulates a real-life situation where such techniques would be necessary.